


Urban

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [37]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Boats and Ships, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Laughter, London, M/M, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Despite Ted’s doubts, his and Ralph’s day trip to London is a success.[Prompt 37 – Urban]





	Urban

“I don’t understand why it’s so popular here,” Ted says, and there’s an irritable tone to his voice.

They’re down in London for the day. Ted was the one who suggested London as their destination, but he’s obviously regretting his choice.

“It’s not that special,” Ted says, glancing at the Houses of Parliament with little interest. “And it’s just so busy. I’d forgotten how crowded this place gets. I mean,” he sighs, “it’s hardly the best setting for a romantic day trip, is it?”

“Well, I’m enjoying myself, Ted,” Ralph says, smiling at his partner and squeezing his hand. He’s (mostly) sincere, but Ted doesn’t look convinced.

 

* * *

 

Later, they go on the Millennium Wheel in an attempt to get away from the crowds. When they’re at the top of the wheel, Ted spots a boat going down the Thames, and gets the idea for them to have a boat ride. Ralph smiles, thinking of gondolas in Venice, and Ted smiles back, obviously thinking they might finally have something romantic happen on this day trip.

However, the boat ride is not exactly what Ralph expected. They end up in a little boat that goes far too fast, the wind strong and biting, and Ralph holds on tightly as the boat bounces and the wind roars.

In fact, the wind is so strong it nearly blows Ted’s hat off. Ted catches it just in time, and he starts laughing as he stuffs his hat into his pocket. His laughter is infectious, and soon Ralph is laughing too.

And Ralph clings to Ted as they both laugh hysterically, his freezing face buried in Ted’s neck as he giggles, overcome with laughter over something not that funny.

Through his laughter, Ted kisses his head and says, “This hasn’t been a bad day after all.”


End file.
